


My Son

by ittybittyalissa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittyalissa/pseuds/ittybittyalissa
Summary: Originally this story was posted not long after 11.01 aired...I decided to edit & repost it.





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The X-Files or any of these characters - they belong to CC and 1013 productions. I just borrow them to escape from reality for a short while...

"Mulder," Scully exclaimed as she walked into their house, with him trailing close behind her. (She never could think of it as anything but theirs - because somehow she knew that some day she would be back.) "I'm fine. I can make it inside the house and to the couch without you." She walked to one end of the couch and looked at him expectantly. 

"I know Scully. Everything that's happened over the last few days scared the shit out of me. I just need to be sure that you're okay."

Scully sat down on the couch and Mulder sat down next to her. She leaned her head down on his shoulder. He pulled her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

"I don't know what I would have done if I had gotten there to late to stop that man from attacking you. I would have never left if I thought that you were in any danger." He felt Scully snake one arm around his bicep which allowed her to shift even closer to him. 

"I know that Mulder. I'm just glad you got there when you did."

"Me too." 

The two sat there in silence for several seconds, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Mulder knew he had to bring up what was weighing heavily on both of their minds. 

"You know, I just keep thinking about how William figures into all of this," he said quietly. "I am not bringing up the past to start a fight or anything..." 

Scully sat up and stiffened. "Mulder, I showed you the DNA tests - more than one for that matter. William is your son, no one else's."

"I know, Scully, I know. That's not what I am saying." He stopped and turned his body so he was facing her, and took her hands into his. "We both know that - I'm not saying he's not. But what if there is a reason he might think otherwise. Maybe something did happen when you went away with him, only whatever he tried to do didn't work." Scully nodded, taking in what Mulder was suggesting - and just as quickly pushed it away. She couldn't think about the implications right now, that was too disturbing on a whole additional level. 

"That makes sense, I mean why else would he be so hell bent on finding him?" She watched a shift in Mulder, one she usually saw was only reserved for her, when she was being threatened or in danger. Her heart rate began to quicken as she realized that it was now also reserved for their son. 

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is, we need to figure it out before it's too late."


End file.
